Level 941
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 940 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 942 | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 44,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *You have to collect all five sugar keys to clear all the jelly. Moreover, the sugar key in liquorice locks must be cleared in order to obtain the other sugar keys in sugar chests. *The jellies are worth 67,000 points , which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *The key to this level is the key covered in liquorice lock located at the second column. You need to release and destroy this key to start opening up the board. This can be achieved in several ways and the main strategy/skill in this level is assessing how to get that job done quickly. Getting a vertically striped candy down that column twice very early in the board works, but is probably a rare achievement. More likely, making a colour bomb anywhere on the board and matching with the right colour will open up more possibilities for you. A striped/wrapped combo on the left side is more likely to hit that specific column than a single vertically-striped candy, so it is worth trying to make those. *Once you start opening up the board, it can be completed quite quickly - indeed the whole board from start to finish can be done within 20 moves if things go right, so you have about 20 moves to get that first pesky key destroyed. Within that time, you can make some progress with other elements of the board, so don't obsess with that first key, merely focus on it. *Sometimes you get a board that simply won't start to open out at all. If you get 20 moves in and still cannot see how you might start to open up the board, it probably won;t happen for you that time. Still, you might play a "long-term" game by focusing on combination "c" candies towards boosters for a while (ignore them for the first 20 moves at least) and/or practising your skills. *There is luck involved here - but with the right strategy and deployment of your skills, this one is doable and even fun. Trivia *This is one of the few levels that the two-star target score is not divisible by 100. Notes Board Info Miscellaneous Info #(23 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (22 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 67,000 points Walkthroughs Gallery Level 941 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Jelly levels Category:Minty Meadow (Episode 64) levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with sugar keys Category:Levels with 1-layer chests Category:Levels with 2-layer chests Category:Levels with 3-layer chests Category:Levels with 4-layer chests Category:Levels with 5-layer chests Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars